Saving Angel The End
by ravenschickie23
Summary: haley james was dating derek smith and was left hert broken when he left without saying a word. can nathan fix her broken heart? what will happen when derek comes back?
1. Default Chapter

so nathan and lucas are brothers and karen is their mom. anywho nathan got into a lot of trouble pissed dan off so dan sent him to a boarding school and nathan hates dan so he stays there during the summer and holidays even tho he misses his mom lucas and some friends from tree hill. haley moved to tree hill after nathan left and became friends with lucas and brooke. anywho haley was dating derik smith, tim's older brother (tim may be in it later) and they were in love but one day he just left without saying anything and broke haley's heart. for months after he left haley wouldn't go out or do anything she just stsyed home all depressed. oneday brooke drags haley out of the house for lucas' birthday party and says if she is having a bad time she can leave haley meets nathan and they hit it off and just talk. nathan tells haley stuff that he has never told anyone else. oh nathan came home for his birthday party because dan wasnt gonna be there, and nathan and lucas are twins. haley stays the entire time and even after the party hanging out with nathan, brooke, and lucas. what happens when nathan and haley gets together? is derik gone for good?

Saving Angel  
Chapter 1

Haley James was dating Derek smith when all of a sudden he left without saying a word, leaving Haley with a broken heart. Haley was miserable for months after he left. Her best friends Brooke Davis and Peyton sawyer tried to get her out to find a way to fix her broken heart but nothing they did would help.

"Come on Haley! You promised Luke you would go to this party." Brooke said.

"Brooke I really font see why I have to go. I mean this is just another one of Dan Scott's "kiss my ass" parties." Haley said.

"You know that's not true. Dan isn't even gonna be there. Luke will be upset if you're not there to celebrate his birthday with him."

"Fine I'll go but if I'm not having a good time, I'm leaving."

"So you actually decided to come home for the summer." Lucas Scott said to his brother Nathan.

"Well mom called and told me that she was throwing us a birthday party and wanted me to come since its my birthday and she also told my dad wasn't gonna be here so..."

"Yea well now that you are home you can finally meet Haley."

"Isn't she Derek's girlfriend?"

"Ex. He just left her one day without saying anything and left her heart broken."

"Ouch"

"Yea. Brooke called and called earlier and said she'll drag her here if she has too."

"I really font wanna be here." Haley complained as she got out of Brooke's car.

"I know you've been telling me since I came to your house. Just come in and have a good time."

"Fine but if I'm not having a good time I'm leaving."

"Ok. Now lets go find the birthday boys."

"Boys."

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. Lucas' brother Nathan is back. They're twins."

"Oh." Haley said confused.

"Nathan was sent to boarding school because he was always getting into trouble and to get away from Dan."

"Oh" Haley said now having things make more sense.

Brooke and Haley walked into the party and it was already in full swing. There was some of Lucas' family, some people from Tree Hill High and one person Haley didn't recognize.

"Come on Hales." Brooke said pulling Haley over to where Lucas was standing with a few guys from the team and who Haley guessed was Nathan.

"Hey boyfriend! Look who decided to come join the land of the living."

"Hey Brooke, Hales, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yea well I didn't have much of a choice. Happy Birthday Luke."

"Thanks. Come here Hales I want you to meet my brother." Luke said bringing Haley over to where Nathan was standing.

"Hales this is my little brother Nathan."

"Little brother my ass, we're the same age. Nathan said. "Hello Haley nice to meet you."

"You too." Haley said shyly.

Haley couldn't tear her eyes away from Nathan. He was tall, had dark hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

"So why haven't I ever seen you in Tree Hill before?" Nathan asked.

"Well I just moved here about a year and a half ago."

"Ah that explains it."

"Yea well you're Luke's little brother and I've never seen you before."

"Yea well basically my dad is an insane dictator who cares about nothing but basketball. I started getting into trouble and so they sent me to boarding school. I dot come home that often but my mom said she was throwing me and Luke a party and she really missed me so I decided to come home. And the fact that my dad wasn't gonna be here was the deciding factor. Oh and I'm not his little brother we are twins."

Nathan had no idea why he told her all that. He never really told anyone about his dad or his life. Something was different with her though. He felt like he could really open up with her.

"Wow. Yea I wasn't gonna come because I really didn't feel like going to a party and having to hear Dan Scott talk. But him not being here makes it all better." Haley smiled.

"Yea not many people like my dad." Nathan laughed.

"Luke look! She's smiling and laughing! That's a good sign. Maybe Nathan's just what she needs to make her happy again." Brooke said looking at Nathan and Haley.

"I don't know Brooke, he's never here and..."

"Yea but maybe she can change that." 


	2. Chapter 2

ok so this chapter is really short but if i get 6 replies i'll update again. so please reply!

Chapter 2

"So Haley you and Nathan seem to be hitting it off." Brooke said as she and Haley were getting some of Karen's wonderful food.

"We were just talking." Haley said with a smile.

"Wow! Is that a smile? I haven't seen one of those in a while!"

"Its just a smile Brooke."

"So do you like him?"

"What?"

"You do!"

"Girls its time to sing happy birthday." Karen said coming up behind them

"Come on Hales Tim to get some cake." Brooke said pulling Haley over to the cake.

"I'm glad I came home for this party." Nathan said talking to Karen while they were eating cake.

"I'm glad you came also." Karen replied. "So you and Haley seem ti be getting along well."

"I dunno, she's different. We talked for a little while." Nathan replied looking at Haley, who was laughing at something his brother said.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Luke. Thanks mom."

"So what's going on over here?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to Haley.

"Nothin much just laughing at how much of an idiot Lucas is." Haley said still laughing.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I've got some good stories about Lucas being an idiot."

"Please share!" Brooke said excitedly.

"No!" Lucas said. "Nathan's too busy to tell some stupid story."

"No I'm not, there is always enough time to talk about Lucas being an idiot. Now lets see, oh! How about the time he made a bet with Jake, and lost"

"No!" Lucas interrupted. "They don't wanna hear that one."

"Yes we do!" Brooke and Haley said at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

hey sorry no bet but maybe i'll include it later in the fic. alright well i hope you like this chapter and here is a warning, there are cliff hangers not in this chapter so much as the next one but if ya wanna know whats gonna happen please reply! thanks here is the chapter!

Chapter 3

after the party Brooke and Haley were hanging out with Nathan and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas were both surprised that Haley sad stayed for the entire party and even after the party. Haley hadn't hung out with them for a few months but tonight she seemed to be back to her normal self. Brooke could tell that Haley liked Nathan and it seemed like Nathan liked Haley, but she wasn't completely sure, but she was determined to find out.

"I'm gonna get a drink anyone else want one?" Brooke said getting up from her seat next to Lucas.

"I'll have something Brookie."

"Me too. I'll help you." Nathan said getting up to go to the kitchen with Brooke

"So how have you been Nate?" Brooke asked once they got to the kitchen.

"Ok I've missed everybody, well except my dad, but who would miss him?"

"No one." Brooke laughed. "So you and Haley seem to be getting along. I haven't seen her smile like that in a while."

"Because of her ex? Yea Lucas told me about him."

"Yea Brooke said sadly.

"She's a cool person and very beautiful, I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her."

"Yea. He was an ass I never liked him but she was happy so I didn't say anything."

"So0o0." Brooke said her mood changing quickly.

"What's up Brooke." Nathan asked knowing she was up to something.

"Well it just seems like you like her and I can tell she likes you..."

"I don't know."

"You do I can tell. All you have to do it admit it." Brooke said before walking back ti where Lucas and Haley were.

It was the next sat and Nathan and Lucas were at the café getting some breakfast when Brooke and Haley came in.

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke said kissing Lucas.

"Hey girlfriend." Lucas replied.

"Please, I really don't feel like seeing you two suck face right now, or ever fo that matter.: Haley said sitting down next to Nathan.

"Sorry." Brooke said causing Haley to roll her eyes."

"No you're not." Haley laughed.

"Yea I know!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"So what are you two doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Well I was hungry and decided to come here and get some food." Haley said.

"Yea and she decided to wake me up." Brooke complained.

"Yea well you didn't seem to mind when you heard Karen's café where Lucas would be." Haley laughed along with everyone else as Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley.

The four of them hung out and were having a good time. Seeing Haley laughing and having a good time mad Lucas and Brooke happy. Haley had been in a deep depression ever since Derek left. They were glad to see her back to her old self knowing that the only thing that would be able to ruin her mood was Derek and he was nowhere near Tree Hill.

"I want cake." Brooke said randomly.

"Cake?" Haley replied.

"Yea come on Luke lets go see if your mom had any cake." Brooke said getting up abd pulling Lucas with her.

"Ok that was random." Nathan laughed.

"Yea but its Brooke, everything is random with her." Haley replied laughing also.

"Hello Haley." Karen said coming over to the table. "Haven't seen you here in a while."

"I feel loved." Nathan said.

"Yea well I was sick of being all depressed and stuff I'm over what's his name, I need to move on."

"Nathan stop complaining. That's goof for you Haley. So what can I get you?"

"The usual." Haley replied.

"Ok I'll bring it out when its all done."

"Lucas told me what that ass did , I don't know how someone could do something like that to such a great person. You're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful." Nathan said moving closer to Haley and crashing his lips onto hers. 


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the replies hope you like chapter 4 if you continue to reply i'll post the next chapter! ENJOY!

Chapter 4

"I told you they liked each other!" Brooke said as she and Lucas watched from behinf the counter.

"You were right, but he is still going back to school."

"Right now he is." Brooke said going to get her cake.

when Haley pulled away with a need for air she had a smile on her face. "Wow" was all she could say. She was about to kiss him again when Brooke and Lucas came back, pulling Nathan and Haley back to reality

"So Brooke where's the cake?" Haley asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Fat-so ate the last piece." Brooke said pointing at Lucas.

"Hey I was hungry!" Lucas replied.

"I'm sure Karen will be making more." Haley laughed.

"Um yea so I have to go to the bathroom, come with me Hales." Brooke said pulling Haley with her.

"What do you want Brooke?" Haley asked knowing Brooke was up to something as per usual.

"Nothing much just about you kissing Nathan! I knew you liked each other!" Brooke said happily.

"Yea and if you didn't come back when you did I would have kissed him again!"Haley replied.

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in groups?" Nathan asked as Brooke and Haley walked off.

"Because Brooke wants to talk to Haley about you kissing her." Lucas replied. "She was watching from behind the counter."

"That girlfriend of yours is so damn nosey."

"Yea that's Brooke. So you like Haley?"

"Yea I mean I know I just met her but she's smart, funny and beautiful."

"Wow! Nathan Scott call a girl beautiful! I'm shocked!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Yea well hurt her you die. Derek hurt her enough I don't wanna see her hurt again."

"Miss me?" Brooke asked as she and Haley came back to the table.

"Not really. It was quiet without you here." Nathan replied jokingly.

"You know you missed me Nate!" Brooke said. "Quiet isn't any fun!"

"So what are we doing today?" Haley asked sitting back down next to Nathan.

"Well Nathan and I are gonna meet the guys down at the river court." Lucas replied

"Who said I want to I want to hang out with you?"

"Thanks Hales feel loved."

"Aw! Lukie you know I love you!"

"Come on Hales lets go down and make fun of the guys trying to play ball." Brooke said.

"Well I could use a good laugh." Haley replied. "Alright lets go."

"Yay! So Luke can I get a ride with you?" Brooke asked.

"Of coarse." Lucas replied kissing her.

"You may not want to go with them, they'll be making out at every red light." Haley said to Nathan.

"Yea, don't wanna see that. Looks like I'm walking."

"Or you could go with me."

The car ride to the river court was filled with Nathan and Haley talking about random things and listening to music.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan asked as Haley pulled into a parking space at the river court.

"Um sure."

"So I know we just met and all but I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me? 


	5. Chapter 5

ok so here is he next chapter i hope you like its not the best but its an update so yea. i'll try to update again tomorrow if i get enough replies. i'll give ya some spoilers at the end.

Chapter 5 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Nathan asked.

"Ah.."

"I know that you were hurt in the past. But I promise I wont hurt you and if I do you can kick my ass."

"Um, sure I'd like to go out with you." Haley replied with a smile.

"Ok, so I'll pick you up around 7:00?"

"Ok, but when?" Haley laughed

"Oh yeah, Friday night."

"That would be great."

"Ok cool." Nathan said with a smile as they got out of the car.

Haley got out of the car and walked over to the bleachers where Peyton and Brooke were sitting.

"Wow she's actually out of the house!" Peyton said.

"Yea she went to Lucas' birthday party yesterday and stayed di the entire thing." Brooke replied.

"Wow."

"Real funny guys." Haley said sitting down next to Peyton. " so when did you get back from Florida Peyt?"

"Um around eleven last night, late flight." Peyton replied.

"So I was thinking. How about we have a girls night on Friday?" Brooke said.

"I can't." Haley replied.

"What! Hales! Why not!"

"Because I have a date " Haley said with a growing smile.

"Really! With who?" Peyton asked.

"He asked you out!" Brooke said at the same time as Peyton.

"Nathan and yes he asked me out!" Haley said happily.

"Yay! Oh my god! We have to go shopping! Come on lets get going."

"Aw Brooke do we have to?" Peyton complained.

"Yes now lets go."

The girls said good bye to the guys then went to the mall to shop.

"So you really like Nathan?" Peyton asked as they walked through the mall.

"Yea. I was talking to him at the party for a little while.."

"A little while my ass, you talked to him for almost half of the party." Brooke interrupted.

"Ok so we talked a lot and he told me why he went to boarding school and how he hates Dan. He was really nice and funny and have you seen him? Gorgeous!"

"Wow he must really like you, he never tells anyone about school of Dan." Brooke said shocked.

"Wow you told her about school and Hitler?" Jake said surprised.

"Yea, shocking I know. But she was different then any other girl I've ever dated. I felt like I could really open up with her. So speaking of Hitler, when does dad come home?"

"He's coming back this weekend then leaving on Monday for some work thing. I wasn't really paying attention. Apparently its gonna be like that all summer." Lucas replied.

"Thank god I don't have to see him for long periods of time."

"Oh! We should call the guys and have a movie night at my house!" Brooke said as they left the mall.

"Yea as long as we don't watch any chick flicks, I've seen enough of them in the past couple weeks." Haley said.

"Ok, I'm in the mood for something funny anyway." Brooke said. "So I'll call the guys and tell them to meet us over my house.

spoilers

movie night truth or dare only trouble can come from this.  
the date 


	6. Chapter 6

hey here is the next chapter. if you want me to update soon please reply. i hope you like it there are spoilers at the end of it. oh yea this week i have finals and may not be able to update and then on the 8th i leave for france until the 18th so it will be a little hard for me to update but i'll have my copybook with me and i will be able to write a few chapters maybe when i'm not writing what we did or asleep the plane! thats whre i can write! lol well hope you like!

Chapter 6

"So what movie are we going to watch? And please don't say some chick flick." Lucas said as he sat down next to Brooke.

"No chick flicks, I'm sick of them. We are gonna watch how to lose a guy in 10 days." Haley said

"But that's a chick flick "

"Yes but a funny one with all the shit she puts him through." Haley replied.

"That and Matthew Machonahay is hott." Brooke added.

"Yea that too.

That all sat down around the room with Brooke and Lucas laying on the couch Peyton and Jake on the floor and Nathan and Haley on the love seat. Brooke had it all planned out. She wanted Nathan and Haley to get together, she knew they had a date on Friday but she was up to something, as always. 

Half way through the movie Nathan put his arm around Haley and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Luke look I told ya they liked each other." Brooke said elbowing Lucas in the side.

"Yea I know he told us she was different then any other girl he's ever dated."

"Different good?"

"Yea."

"Good. He also asked her out on a date for Friday night."

"Really? Well I'm glad she needs to get out of the house."

"You guys do know we can hear what you two are saying?" Haley laughed.

"Um yea so how about that movie." Luke said.

"You hate it, we all know that. I'm going to get another drink." Haley said getting up.

"I'll come anyone else want one?" Nathan asked getting up.

"I'll have a diet coke." Brooke replied.

"Me too." Peyton added.

"So I'm different huh?" Haley asked as Nathan came into the kitchen where he founf her on the counter. Yea well all the other girls I usually date are..."

"Blonde cheerleaders, with big boobs?" Haley laughed.

"Um yea. But you're different. You're smart, beautiful, funny."

"Not blonde." Haley laughed.

"Yea that too. You didn't throw yourself at me like all the other girls usually do, I like that."

"Well your different then the jerks I usually date which is good because after while its annoying to date jerks." Haley laughed.

"Yea I can see that. I mean its kind of hard to have a conversation when all the girl wants to talk about is herself."

"That can get kind of boring after a while." Haley smiled.

There was about a minute of silence when they heard Brooke yell "where is my drink?"

"We should probably get back." Haley said hopping off the counter and falling in the process. Luckily Nathan was there to catch her.

"Thank you." Haley said quietly.

"You're welcome." Nathan replied looking into her eyes.

They stood there with Haley in Nathan's arms until his lips came down onto hers. At first the kiss was a simple peck on the lips but it quickly turned into a make out session.

"God how long does it take you to get four drinks?" Brooke asked coming into the kitchen.

"Ok so I guess you weren't getting the drinks." Brooke said seeing them break apart.

"I'm going to kill her." Haley said under her breath causing Nathan to laugh.

"Come on Hales lets go watch the movie." Nathan said pulling Haley with him, leaving Brooke alone in the kitchen

After the movie was over they all hung out having a good time but Brooke was bored if just talking.

"Lets play Truth or dare." Brooke said making them all groan. "Come on guys it'll be fun."

"You always say that Brooke." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Hales! Please"

"Fine." Haley sighed.

"Yay! Ok I'll go first. Hmm. Hales. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun. Lets see ok who is a better kisser? Nathan or Derek?"

"Nathan." Haley whispered quietly before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Oh my god! Hales I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mention him!" Brooke said realizing what she said.

"I'll go talk to her." Nathan said getting up and following her.

"Hey Brooke didn't mean to say that. She's really mad at herself for saying it."

"You know I tried so hard to get over him and what he did but it still hurts so much." Haley cried.

"Sh. It will hurt for a while but you just have to get back to living your live." Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms.

"You know I'm really glad you came back, you've really helped me. I know that sounds weird since we just met but I don't know, you're funny and nice and you're different from other guys and iunno."

"I am too." Nathan smiled. "So I'm a better kisser."

"I don't know, I might need another kiss to figure it out." Haley said pulling Nathan into another kiss.

"Definitely a better kisser." Haley said as they broke apart. "I should probably go tell Brooke its ok." 

"Yea come on." Nathan said pulling Haley up.

"I'm so sorry!" Brooke said running up to Haley and hugged her as she and Nathan came into the house."

"Its ok brookie, it just hurts still."

"But I still shouldn't have said it."

"Brooke its fine, and hey I got to kiss Nathan again because of it." Haley laughed.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yea. Come on lets go back with everyone and have a good time." Haley said pulling Brooke with her.

Spoilers  
the date hitler (aka dan) comes home the end of summer, nathan and boarding school?  
...derek 


	7. Chapter 7

hey everybody! i'm back! miss me! lol france was great! ya know the whole tom cruise katie holmes thing i was on the l'arc du triomphe when it happened and the next night i was on top of the eiffle tower. so cool! oh and when we were on top of the l'arc du triomphe we saw the blonde from CSI (catherin for those who watch it, i think thats her name on the show lol) lol well it was lots of fun we had a sing off in a metro station with a school from cali, we won. they were really quiet and we were loud and a lot better then them lol j/k but we still won we were really annoying that night, prolly because it was the only night they gave us wine and we all had a few glasses lol well it was fun, we met cute french boys :D well ok ya'll dont wanna hear about my trip to paris but here is the next chapter its not all that good but i hope you like spoilers at the end Chapter 7

It had been a few days since the whole truth or dare drama and everything was going ok. It was now Friday and Haley was getting ready for her date with Nathan with the help of Brooke and Peyton.

"So where are you two going?" Peyton asked.

"Um the little restaurant by the market street docks." Haley said.

"Aw! I love that place!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Yea well he's gonna be here any minute. Hales you look great. Have a good time, we are gonna get going." Peyton said.

"Bye Haley! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brooke said as she and Peyton left.

A few minutes after Brooke and Peyton left the door bell rang. Haley took a deep breath before answering the door to see Nathan on the other side.

"Hey." Haley said as she opened the door.

"Hi. You look beautiful/" Nathan said causing Haley to blush.

"Thanks."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go." Haley said grabbing her purse and shutting the door behind her.

"Mac and cheese." Nathan laughed. As they ate their food. "Are you sure you're not five?"

"Mac and cheese is the food of the gods." Haley replied.

"Are the gods five year olds then?"

"No five and a half." Haley laughed. "Ya know I'm having a really good time, something I haven't had in a while."

"Well I'm glad, you deserve to have a good time. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too."

After they ate dinner they decided to go for a walk down the docks.

"So I know you've lived here for a year and a half but how do you like Tree Hill?" Nathan asked causing Haley to laugh.

"I love it, all the people are great. Its such a nice place."

"Yea, I miss it."

"If you miss it then why don't you come back?"

"I don't know. My dad is the main reason I guess, but next year I'll be a senior so I wont have to deal with him and I wanna spend it with Luke and my friends."

"Yea Dan is a big enough reason to stay away." Haley laughed.

It was the next day and Haley was in her care on her way to the Scott household. The entire car ride Brooke was asking questions about her date with Nathan. When they finally got to the Scott house, Haley practically jumped out of the car.

"Hey Haley/" Lucas said opening the door.

"She woke me up and then she wouldn't shut up." Haley complained as Brooke came up behind her.

"Well its not my fault I like to talk."

"Yea yea." Haley said rolling her eyes as she walked into the living room where she dound Nathan watching TV.

"Hey/" she yawned tiredly.

"Hi, tired." Nathan asked as Haley sat down next to him.

"Yea, Brooke woke me up." she replied putting her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Aw poor Hales." Nathan laughed.

"Shut up." Haley laughed. "I need coffee."

"Here Hales." Brooke said coming into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Yay! You are my bestest friend!" Haley said happily. "So what are you watching." she asked turning to Nathan.

"Nothing, there isn't anything on."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my other son." said a person from the doorway of the living room.

who is at the door (take one guess)  
nathan and haley trying to avoid dan haley's bday haley's dad birthday drama end of summer, does nathan leave?

hope you like please reply!

Caitie! 


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys i'm glad you like this fic now i have up to chapter 12 written so if i get enough replies then maybe i'll update again today. i need at least 5 replies so please reply if you want an update! hope ya like it! spoilers at the end!

Chapter 8

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son." said a person from the doorway of the living room.

"Dad." Nathan said.

"So how have you been? How's basketball?"

"fine."

"Dad." Lucas said coming into the living room.

"Lucas." Dan replied.

"Well I have to go. I have a business trip and I'm leaving this afternoon." Dan said before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"God I hate him!" Nathan said after Dan left. "Why is mom still with him? He's an ass?"

"I don't know. But I heard them fighting a little while back and I heard mom say something about wanting a divorce."

"Good she deserves better then him." Nathan said before getting up and walking our of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Haley said following Nathan.

"Hey." Haley said sitting next to Nathan."

"Hey." he replied.

After running into his dad Nathan had to get out of the house, so after talking to Luke he got up and went outback.

"He doesn't even say hello or anything he just asks about basketball. That's all he cares about." Nathan said with his head in his hands.

"Well that's Dan Scott for you, ass extrodinaire." Haley replied.

"Yea" Nathan laughed. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure lets go."

"So what do you wanna do?" Haley asked as they walked down the streets of Tree Hill.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you and it doesn't involve Dan Scott." Nathan replied. "I've had a great time hanging out with you these past couple of days. I mean its only been a week, but I really like you."

"I really like you too." Haley smiled.

"I have to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I know that Derek hurt you but I wouldn't do that to you. I like you a lot and well, Hales will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Haley smiled.

As soon as those words left her mouth Nathan brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"So where did you two run off to this morning?" Brooke asked as the four of them sat in a booth at the café.

"No where. We just walked around." Haley replied with a smile."

"What's got you smiling so much?"

"Nothing just something that happened on the walk made me happy." Haley smiled.

"Well what is it?"

"Ok I'll tell you chill Brooke!" Haley laughed. "Well Nathan asked me to be his girlfriend.!"

"He did! Oh my god! Yay!" Brooke squealed.

"Wow, well I'm happy for you two. I'm glad your happy Hales." Lucas said.

"I am." Haley smiled looking at Nathan.

"So what are we doing today?" Lucas asked.

"Haley and I are going to hang out at her house." Nathan said.

"Ok well it looks like it's just the two of us today Broody."

Nathan and Haley were laying on the couch watching Napoleon Dynamite. They were laughing their asses off when Haley's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Haley said.

Spoilers  
who's on the phone someone's in the hospital surprise party nathan and school...does he go back? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello?" Haley said.

"Hey Hales." said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Daddy: Haley said excitedly.

"Hey Hales. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm coming home in time for your birthday."

"Really! I cant wait! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know. I've been really busy with work lately. Well I have to go, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Bye dad." Haley said hanging up.

"Well you seem excited." Nathan said once Haley hung up the phone.

"I am, my dad is coming home for my birthday."

"Really? When is your birthday?"

"July what?"

"July 3rd."

"Well then we'll have to do something."

"No please I don't want a party or anything big."

"Fine. I'll take you out, just the two of us."

"So Haley's birthday is coming up soon." Brooke said to Lucas as they hung out watching movies.

"What are you planning?" he asked knowing she was up to something.

"Peyton and I are throwing her a surprise party."

"You do know she wont want a party, right?"

"Yea, but she's getting one."

After Haley's dad called they went back to watching the movie. It was starting to get late and Nathan was going to have to go home soon. They had stopped watching the movie a while and were busy making out when Nathan's phone brought them back to reality.

"Hello." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate, just calling to let you know that dad is staying until tomorrow morning something bout a change in flight." Lucas said.

"Alright, thanks man." Nathan sighed.

"What wrong?" Haley asked.

"My dad isn't leaving until tomorrow and I really don't feel like running into him." Nathan sighed.

"Then why don't you stay here?" Haley said. "That way you wont have to run into your dad and you get to stay here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea my mom isn't home and I really don't want to stay here alone."

"Ok, I'll stay let me call Luke and have him cover for me."

Nathan pulled out his phone for they second time in the past few minuted and called his brother's cell.

"Hello." Lucas said into the phone/

"Hey Luke. Cant you tell mom and dad that I'm over Tim's house hanging out with the guys" Nathan asked.

"Yea, have fun with Hales." Lucas laughed.

"I will." Nathan laughed before hanging up.

"So what did you and Nathan do last night?" Brooke asked as the girls watched Nathan Lucas, Jake, and the river court guys play basketball.

"Nothing we just watched movies and went to bed." Haley replied.

"Ok if that's your story."

"It is! We didn't do anything."

"That's a lie."

"Ok so we didn't do much." Haley laughed.

"Whatcha laughing about." Nathan asked as he came over to where the girls were sitting.

"Nothing." Haley replied.

"Sure." Nathan laughed as he took a swig of his water and went back to the game."

"So Hales what are we doing for your birthday?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing! I don't wanna have a party or anything. I just wanna hang out with you guys and my dad."

"Your dad?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yea my dad's coming home for my birthday." 


	10. Chapter 10

only 3 replies! that makes me sad! well here is the next chapter i hope you like it. if i get 5 replies i'll update again today if not you'll have to wait to see what happens! PLEASE REPLY!

Chapter 10

July had come upon the gang quickly. Brooke and Peyton decided to have Haley's party on the 2nd so that Nathan could do something for her on her actual birthday. It was the day of the party and everything was all set up at Brooke's house. All the people were having a good time waiting for Haley to arrive. Nathan was going to get Haley and bring her over to Brooke's. When Nathan got to Haley's house the phone was ringing so Haley let him in then ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said once she got to the phone.

"Hi is Haley James there?" a male voice said.

"I'm Haley."

"Hello, I'm calling to let you know that your father was in an accident and he fell into a coma." the voice said.

"What? No!" Haley said tears starting to fall. "Where is he?"

"Connecticut national hospital."

After Haley hung up she fell to the floor luckily to be caught by Nathan.

"What's wrong Hales?" he asked as she cried in his arms.

"My dad's in a coma." Haley cried as Nathan pulled her tighter into his arms.

"Where's Nathan and Haley? They should have been here half an hour ago." Brooke said.

"They are probably just doing stuff." Peyton replied.

"No somethings wrong, I can tell." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Yea somethings wrong."

"Come on babe, I'll take you over there." Lucas said getting his car keys.

"What if he's not ok? What will I do Nate?" Haley cried.

"Don't worry Hales, he'll be ok." Nate said comfortingly.

"How do you know that?" she cried.

"You just have to believe."

"I...I have to go see him." Haley cried.

"I'll come with you." no Nate you...you don't have to."

"Yes I do. You're my girlfriend and you need someone with you right now. I'm, not letting you go through this alone. I'm coming with you."

"Thanks Nate." Haley said hugging him.

"Hales, you here?" Brooke called walking into Haley's house.

"Hales what's wrong?" she asked when she found Haley in the living room crying in Nathan's arms.

"My...my dad." Haley started before breaking down.

"Hales, what's wrong with your dad?" Brooke asked worried.

"He's in a coma." she cried.

"Oh my god Hales!" Brooke cried.

"Sh Brooke its ok." Lucas said pulling her into his arms.

For the rest of the night the four of them stayed at Haley's house both Brooke and Haley ended up crying themselves to sleep. The next day Nathan woke up with Haley in his arms. Today was the day they were going up to Connecticut so Haley could go see her dad. While in Connecticut Nathan planned on going to get his crap from his school that just so happened to be up in Connecticut. He hadn't told anyone yet but he planned on spending his senior year at Tree Hill High and not some dumb ass school his dad made him got to. He wanted to spend his last year of high school with his brother, friends, and his girlfriend. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Haley.

"Morning." she said quietly.

"Hey, you ready to go see your dad?"

"Not really. God I wish he wasn't in a coma."

"I know Hales." Nathan said pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"God Nate what would I do without you?" Haley asked. 


	11. Chapter 11

ok guys i'm gonna continue but you have to promise that you'll reply. and i'm glad that ya'll want me to coninue because i love this fic. well here is the next chapter hope you like. spoilers at the end

Chapter 11

Nathan held Haley as she cried for a little longer until she had to got pack and get ready to leave. While Haley was packing Nathan was able to get two plane tickets to Connecticut. After Haley was packed they quickly went to the Scott house so Nathan could pack and tell Karen what was going on.

"Hello Nathan, Haley." Karen said as they came into the house.

"Hey mom." Nathan replied. "Ah mom last night Haley's dad was in an accident and in a coma so we are going to Connecticut so she can see him."

"Oh my god! Haley! Are you ok! Do you need anything?"

"I just need to see my dad." Haley replied.

"Nate take care of her." Karen whispered to her son.

"I will. I just came to tell you and to grab some clothes."

"Ok well call us to let us know if anything happens." Karen said hugging both Nathan and Haley.

Nathan grabbed his stuff and then he and Haley headed to the airport.

"Luke I'm really worried about her." Brooke said as they hung out at her house. After they left Haley's house earlier that morning they decided to hang out at Brooke's house not really in the mood to do anything else.

"I know Brooke but she'll be ok, her dad'll wake up and everything will work out."

"I know its just she's a mess over this whole thing."

"Don't worry Brooke she has Nathan with her, he'll make sure she's ok. He'll take care of her."

After they landed Nathan rented a car so they would be able to go right to the hospital without having to stop at a hotel first. The entire ride was filled with silence.

"Nate I'm scared/" Haley said as Nathan parked the car. "What if he doesn't wake up, what if he doesn't remember me or...or..."

"Hales he'll wake up, everything will be ok."

After Haley calmed down a little they finally headed into the hospital.

"Hi um, what room us Jimmy James in?" Haley said to the nurse at the desk.

"236" the nurse replied.

Haley then went to the second floor and up to her dad's room. When they arrived at the door Haley stopped in front of it.

"Don't worry Hales. Everything will be fine." Nathan said comfortingly.

"Will you come in with me? I don't want to do this alone."

"Of course." Nathan said taking her hand.

"Oh my god Luke! I just remembered something, today is Haley's birthday!" Brooke said as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"It is. What a great birthday."

"Luke! This sucks! Her dad is in the hospital in a coma on her birthday." Brooke said starting to cry.

"Shh Brooke. Haley will be ok. How about later today we call Nathan to see how everything is going?"

"Ok." Brooke said into Lucas' chest.

"Excuse me doctor, I'm Jimmy James' daughter. Um I was wondering about how he was going." Haley said to a doctor who was out at the desk.

"Ok, well your father lost a lot of blood in the crash and during the time he was being operated on, he slipped into a coma. But since he came out of the operation, he's become stronger and there is a high chance that he'll wake up some time soon."

"Really!" Haley said glad to hear her dad would be ok."

"Yes, your dad is going to be fine."

"Excuse me Dr. Hannagin, you're needed in room 236."

"That's my dad's room." Haley said becoming scared.

Dr. Hannagin ran down to the room with Haley right behind him. When they got down to the room Haley ran in and stood at the door.

"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan asked coming up behind her.

spoilers whats wrong with haley's dad nathan and school, where does he go?  
derek he comes back! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan asked coming up behind her. Nathan went to go get coffee while Haley went to talk to the doctor. When he came back hr found Haley in the door way with doctors and nurses going into the room.

"I don't know I...I was talking to the doctor and he said my dad was doing ok and he might wake up soon and then a nurse came down and the doctor was needed in there." Haley said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Hales, its probably something good."

"Excuse me, Haley?" Dr Hannagin said coming out of her dad's room. "Someone wants to talk to you." he said with a smile.

"Dad?" Haley whispered.

"Hales do you want me to stay out here or come in with you? Nathan asked.

"Please can you come in with me? I don't want to do this along."

"Then you wont have to." Nathan said taking her hand as they walked into the room.

"Daddy?" Haley said quietly.

"Hey baby girl" he replied.

Haley then let go of Nathan's and went to hung her dad.

"I was so scared. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Haley cried.

"And miss my daughter's birthday? Never! Happy birthday Hales."

"Oh my god! Its my birthday! I completely forgot!"

"Hales? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yea, dad this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott. Nate this is my dad, Jimmy James."

"Nice to meet you Mr. James."

"You too Nathan, and please call me Jimmy."

"Ah Hales, I'm gonna go to the hotel and check in." Nathan said to Haley. "I'll be back later."

"Ok. Bye Nate." Haley replied.

"Call me if you need anything. Happy birthday babe." he said kissing her forehead before walking out of the hospital.

After checking into the hotel and calling Karen to let her know Haley's dad was ok, he got into the car and drove to the place where he went to school. When he got there he went down to his dorm room, where he found his room mate, Kyle Jones.

"Hey Nate! You finally decided to come back?" Kyle laughed.

"No. Actually I've come to get my stuff. I'm going back to Tree Hill."

"What? I thought you hated that place?"

"No I hate my dad. Tree Hill is great. I want to spend my senior year with my mom, brother, friends and Haley."

"Haley who's she?"

"My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend! Ha! That's funny, you with a girlfriend." Kyle laughed.

"That might have been true, before I met Haley." Nathan replied.

"Ok dude, well I guess I'll see ya."

"Yea." Nathan said as Kyle walked out of the room.

Nathan packed all of his things and brought it back to the hotel. When he got back to the hotel he decided to stay and let Haley spend a little more time with her dad. Nathan was sitting In the hotel room watching ESPN when he got a phone call from Haley.

"Hey babe." Nathan said into the phone.

"He Nate, where are you?"

"The hotel."

"Oh, well my dad is asleep, soo.."

"Do you want me to come hang out with you, or pick you up or what?"

"Cant you come pick me up?"

"Yea I'll be there in a little while."

It was about a week later and Haley's dad was doing a lot better. Nathan still hadn't told anyone he was going to Tree Hill High for his senior year. It was there last dad in Connecticut and Nathan and Haley were packing there stuff.

"Hey Nate, why do you have more bags now?" Haley asked seeing him with more bags then when they came

"Well I was gonna wait to tell you this but I used to go to school up here but next year I plan on going to Tree Hill High." Nathan said.

"You mean you're staying in Tree Hill?" Haley said excitedly.

"Yea I want to spend my senior year with Luke, my mom, my friend and you." Nathan said the last part quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear it.

"I want to spend my senior year with you too." Haley smile causing Nathan to pull her in to his arms.

"Hales can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this, I want to surprise them."

"Sure." Haley replied happily. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a few since Nathan and Haley came back from Connecticut, Haley's dad was still up in Connecticut until he became stronger. Nathan and Haley were stronger then ever and everything was wonderful. They were happier then ever and the fact that Nathan was staying Tree Hill made it even better. They didn't tell anyone that he was staying but since school was starting in less than a month it was a topic of many discussions.

"Can you believe we are going to be seniors!" Brooke said excitedly as Lucas Haley and Nathan sat in the café.

"Nope, high school went by so fast, but this year is gonna rock." Haley said smiling at the fact that Nathan would be there with her.

"Yes it will." Nathan whispered hissing her temple.

"So what about you Nate? How's your year gonna be without Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Well it'll be hard at first but we'll make it." Nathan lied.

"Yea well at least you wont her dad pushing you with basketball." Lucas said.

"Yea well that's the only good thing about it. Well Hales and I are gonna go hang out."

"Yep, I'm gonna go kick his $$ in mini golf." Haley laughed.

"Or so she thinks."

:"so when are you gonna tell everyone that you aren't going back to Connecticut?" Haley asked as they played mini golf.

"Well tonight my mom is having this dinner thing. I think she wants to have something before I leave, but I'm gonna tell them there and I want you there when I tell them.

"Nate I'd love to." Haley smiled.

"Good. Oh and don't worry my mom wants you to come."

"I know she said something to me earlier this week."

"So you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me." Haley smiled.

later that day after going home, getting ready and helping his mom, Nathan went to go get Haley.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said coming into her house.

"Hey Nate. You ready to tell everyone that you're staying?" Haley asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Yep they'll be glad to hear that I'm finally home for good."

"Well then why keep them waiting?"

"Lets go." Nathan laughed.

"Haley how is your dad?" Karen asked as they all sat down to a delicious dinner.

"He is getting better. He is still up in Connecticut, the doctors wanted to keep him up there until he becomes stronger."

"That's good. Speaking of Connecticut, did you know that Nathan goes to school up there?"

"Yea I told here when we were up there, but I'm not going to school there this year, I want to go to Tree Hill High." Nathan said.

"You mean you're staying here?" Karen asked near tears.

"Yep. I want to spend my senior year at home with my family. Well except dad, I could live without him." Nathan laughed as his mom pulled him into a hug.

"Both my boys home where they belong." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

School had started and everyone was surprised to see both Scott boys there. What surprised them even more was the fact that Nathan Scott was dating Haley James. Everyone knew about Nathan's past with girls and were surprised that he actually had a girlfriend. All Tree Hill High knew Haley as Derek Smith's girl. Sure they had rumors about Derek leaving and Nathan and Haley starting to go out, but not many people had believed it. Some still didn't believe it even after seeing them together in the hallway at school. "Hey Nate, I heard you were coming back to Tree Hill but I didn't believe it." Theresa said coming over to Nate at his locker. " I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. My parents are away so I have the house to myself."

"No thanks Theresa, I'm doing something with Haley, my girlfriend." he replied

"You're actually going out with her?"

"Yea I am."

"Whatever, call me when you get bored of her." Theresa replied..

"Don't worry I wont get bored of her." Nathan replied walking away to his first period class.

"The people around here really haven't changed at all." Nathan said sitting down next to Lucas.

"That's Tree Hill for you, nothing ever changes." Lucas laughed.

"Yea, Theresa tried to get me to go over her house this weekend."

"Wow I'm surprised she offered, she's usually on the corner." Brooke said from the other side of Lucas.

"Yea well I'm already hanging out with Hales, and I wouldn't do that to her."

"So Haley is it true that Derek ran off and got married to some skank he was sleeping with." asked some girl in Haley's first period class.

"God why wont people stop asking me about Derek?" Haley complained to Peyton as they sat in the back of the classroom.

"It's the big new around school Hales, that and you and Nathan." Peyton replied.

"I know I'm just sick of hearing about him."

By the time lunch came around Haley had heard so many things about Derek leaving. When Haley got the her locker she found Nathan waiting there for her.

"Hey." Nathan said pulling her into his arms.

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone wont leave me alone. All I've heard is stuff about Derek leaving. They wont stop asking me stuff about it."

"Don't worry about them Hales.:

"They just wont leave me alone."

"Don't worry Hales, they'll stop."

After school Peyton, Brooke and Haley decided to have a sleep over at Brooke's house. They rented movies and got some Ben and Jerry's. tonight was a girls night, something they hadn't had in a while.

"So Hales are you gonna go to try outs this year?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know Brooke, I'm a born klutz."

"Come on Hales, it'll be fun! You get to wear the gut uniform and cheer for Nate at basketball games and hang our with me and Peyton more."

"I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Chill Brooke, she never say she will" Peyton laughed.

"So Hales how are things with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Great." Haley smiled. "He is wonderful and so different than any other guy I've ever dated."

"That's great Hales." Peyton smiles glad to see her friend so happy.

"Yep well I'm going to go brush my teeth." Haley said getting up and walking out of Brooke's room.

"Brooke was about to say something when she heard Haley's phone ring.

"Can you answer that?" they heard Haley yell.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone.

"Is Haley there?" said a familiar voice?

"What they hell do you want?" Brooke asked harshly. 


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys heres your update i hope you like it. if i get 4 replies you'll get to see the drama that unfolds! hope you like it!

Chapter 15

"What they hell do you want?" Brooke asked harshly.

"I want to talk to Haley." the voice said.

"To damn bad, she doesn't want to talk to you. You hurt her, you asshole. It took her a while to get over you and now she's happy! Leave here alone or I'll kick your $$!" Brooke said furiously before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Peyton whispered.

"Der.."

"Who called Haley asked coming into the room.

"Oh it was a wrong number." Brooke lied.

"Oh ok well I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep" Haley yawned.

"Me too." Peyton said as they laid down.

"Yea, I'll be tight back I told Luke I'd call him." Brooke said walking downstairs.

When she got down the stairs she went outside onto the porch. As soon as she closed the door she dialed Luke's number.

"Hello?" Luke said into the phone.

"Like we have a problem." Brooke said.

"Brooke, baby what's wrong?"

"Derek called Haley's cell."

"WHAT? How is Hales?"

"She's fine she wasn't in the room I answered her phone."

"What the hell did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to Hales. Why did he have to call now? She's happy with Nate. Why did he have to call at all?"

"I don't know Brooke, but if he thinks he can call her after so long and have everything return to the way things used to be then he's wrong."

"Luke I'm scared. What if he tries to get back together with her? If she sees him it'll bring back all the pain."

"Don't worry Brooke. Hales has Nathan and he wont let Derek hurt her. And if I see him again I'm gonna kick his $$."

"Alright well I'm gonna go back upstairs before one of them comes down. I love you. " Brooke said.

"I love you too. Font worry about it Brooke Derek will be fine." Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke said hanging up.

It had been a few days since Derek called and Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were happy about the fact that he hadn't called or came around but were worried about what he was up to. It was a Tuesday and they decided to eat lunch outside. They were all laughing and having a good time when all of a sudden Haley became really quiet and the color drained from her face.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked seeing something was wrong.

"Derek." she said quietly.

"What are you talking about Hales?" Brooke asked confused.

"He's here." 


	16. Chapter 16

hey here is the drama. hope you like it i need 4 replies before i update again. hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 16

"What are you talking about Hales?" Brooke asked confused.

"He's here." Haley said causing everyone to look where she was looking to find Derek.

"I'm gonna kick is $$!" Lucas said jumping up and going over to Derek only to be beaten by Brooke, who punched Derek in the nose.

"No please stay with me." Haley said pulling Nathan back down since he was trying to go attack Derek.

"Ok Hales." he replied pulling her into his arms.

"Why is he here?" Haley cried.

"I don't know Hales, but why don't we..." Nathan started but was cut off by Derek's screaming voice.

"Get the hell off me! I want to talk to Haley."

"Nate, I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to even see him." Haley said scared.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Nathan said getting up and pulling Haley with him towards his car.

The entire ride was silent, except for the sounds of Haley's sobs. When the car stopped Haley looked up and found herself at the Scott beach house.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go to your house since Derek knows where you live." Nathan said.

"Why did he have to come back?" Haley cried. "Everything was perfect, I was happy and now he had to come back."

"I don't know Hales, but what I do know is I'll never let him hurt you again." Nathan said pulling her into his arms.

"Nat e what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know Hales but it seems like he wants to talk to you."

"But I don't want to. I just want him to leave me alone."

"I know you do Hales but you'll have to talk to him in order to get him to leave you alone."

Haley knew that what Nathan was saying was try, but she didn't want to, at least not now.

"Why did you come back?" Brooke asked Derek furiously.

"I need to tell her why I left."

"She's happy now, so just leave her the hell alone!" Brooke said before she kneed him in the balls and walked off.

The next day Haley woke up with Nathan's arms wrapped around he waist. She knew they had school today but she didn't feel like going.

"Nate wake up, you have school today." Haley said.

"You gave school to Hales." Nathan said confused.

"I know but I just done feel like going."

"Ok, I'll take you home." Nathan said getting up bringing Haley up along with him.

"I'll stop by after school." Nathan said as he pulled up in front of Haley's house.

"Ok I'll ee you after school." Haley said kissing his cheek.

After saying goodbye to Nathan, Haley went up to her room and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Haley got up and found Derek at the door. "Hi Haley." he said once she opened the door.

"Derek what do you want? How did you know I was here?" Haley asked confused.

"I stopped by at Tree Hill High and saw that you weren't there so I came here."

"So you're stalking me now?"

"No I... we need to talk.."

"Yea we do. Come on in." Haley sighed letting him in. Knowing she had to do this.

They walked into the living room and sat in silence for a few minutes until Haley broke it

"Why?" Haley asked. "Why sis you leave me? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Derek was about to answer when Haley started to talk again.

"Do you know how much you hurt me? I was miserable for months, I cried myself to sleep thinking that I wasn't pretty enough or that I was to fat or that you didn't love me. I didn't leave my house for anything I just went to school and thank god I only had a month left of school because I couldn't put up with everyone. I put on this act and everyone thought I was ok, but I wasn't. I was miserable. Brooke and Peyton tried to help me but nothing the did made any of it any better. And then Brooke dragged me to this party where I met Nathan. He actually made me happy again. I've been happy for a while, ever since I met Nate, but now you had to come back. I was happy, I am happy with Nathan and you had to ruin it."

"Haley I'm sorry I did all that to you. I never wanted to hurt you, but anyway I knew I would end up hurting you. I got scared because I fell in love with you in such a short period of time, and then I...I ended up meeting this girl." he said making Haley cry more than she already was.

"So you left because you got scared or because you cheated on me?" Haley said getting angry.

"I did love you Hales at some point but then I met victoria."

"Ya know what makes me feel so much better!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm..."

"Don't even say your sorry, I've heard enough, I want you to leave."

"Haley..."

"I said I want you to leave!" 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After she kicked Derek out Haley cried herself to sleep. When Haley woke up she found Nathan there.

"Hey sleepy head." Nathan said seeing Haley up.

"Hey." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked sensing something was wrong.

"Derek came by today. He...he told me why he left, he cheated on me." Haley cried.

"I'm so sorry Hales." Nathan said pulling her into his arms.

"I asked him why he left and he told me he met some girl." she said crying harder.

"Hales he's an $$ for doing that to you, and for leaving you."

"It just hurts to know I thought he loved me."

That night Nathan held Haley in his arms telling her over and over that Derek was an $$ for what he did to her and that he was an idiot for leaving her.

"But think about it this way, if he didn't leave you wouldn't have met me and I wouldn't have found the love of my life." Nathan said.

"Good point." Haley said. "Wait a sec did you say the love of your life?"

"Yea I did, I love you Hales. I have..."

"I love you too." Haley said cutting Nathan off.

Nathan smiled, kissing Haley.

"Hey Hales don't cry." Nathan said once they pulled apart, whipping away the tears he saw coming down her face.

"They're happy tears." she smiled.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile all day."

"Well I'm happy."

"Hey we missed you yesterday Hales." Brooke said when she got to Haley's locker the next morning.

"Yea well I would have rather been here with you guys then where I was." Haley said sadly.

"What happened."

"I talked to Derek yesterday and found out he cheated on me." Haley said tears coming to her eyes.

"Aw Hales, you should have called me. I would have gone and kicked his sorry little $$."

"Sorry Brooke, but Nathan helped me. He kept telling me how much of an $$ Derek was and how hw didn't know how anyone could do that to such a great person. Then he told me..."

"Hey Hales." Nathan said coming up behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Nate." Haley smiled.

"What did he say?" Brooke asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"But I wanna know now." Brooke complained.

"I've got to go to class." Haley laughed as she and Nathan walked towards her first period class.

"What did who say?" Nathan asked wanting to know what Brooke and Haley were talking about.

"I was telling her about my late night with Jose."

"Oh really? Who is Jose?"

"Well he's..." Haley started as the bell rang. "There's the bell! I got to go to class." she laughed.

"Saved by the bell. Well I'll see you at lunch." Nathan said kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too Haley said walking into her first period class.

"So what did he say?" Brooke asked coming over to Haley's locker at the beginning of lunch.

"He said if Derek didn't leave he wouldn't have found the love of his life."

"Aw! He loves you!" Brooke said hugging her.

"Yep and I love him." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day Haley was talking to Brooke on class when Mrs. Finch came into the classroom with flowers.

"These are for Haley James." Mrs. Finch said giving the flowers to the teachers who gave them to Haley.

"Aw! Nate got you flowers!" Brooke said. "Read the card!"

'Dear Hales,  
I'm sorry for all I did to you I'm so sorry please forgive me, I need you.  
Derek'

After reading the card Haley had tears streaming down her face. She got out of her seat, threw the flowers in the trash can and stormed out of the classroom. After leaving Haley ran down towards the gym, where she knew Nathan would be. When she got to the gym she ran into Lucas."

"Hales, what's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"He wont leave me alone." she cried falling into Lucas' arms.

"Who Hales?"

"Derek. He ...he sent me flowers saying he's sorry and that he needs me."

"I'm gonna kick his $$."

"Just make him stop."

"Luke, Whitey...Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked seeing Haley crying in Lucas' arms.

"Derek sent her flowers saying he's sorry and that he needs her." Lucas said for Haley.

"That asshole." Nathan said taking Haley into his arms.

Back in the classroom

"Miss James!" Mrs. Rogers called after Haley.

"Miss Davis sit back down, this is a class and you are not allowed to be running around these halls." Mrs. Rogers said seeing Brooke getting up to go after Haley.

"But..."

"No buts sit back down in your seat."

"Hales what happened? Rogers made me stay in class." Brooke said at lunch.

"It was from Derek."

"That $$! God Hales this must suck having him like stalking you."

"All I want is for him to leave me alone."

"I'm sure he will Hales. Hopefully."

"Don't worry Hales, if he comes around we can just set Brooke on him again." Lucas laughed sitting down at the table.

"Hey no one hurts my friend and gets away with it." Brooke responded.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said smiling slightly.

after a long day at school, Haley finally got to go home. All she wanted to do was go home and forget everything that happened that day. She walked into her house and up to her room. When she got into her room she decided to check her email to see if her dad had send her any mail. When she signed on an instant message popped up.

DnhS32:hey Haley.  
TutorGirl06: hi?  
DnhS32: wats up TutorGurl06: what are you and how did you get my screen name?  
DnhS32:i'm a person, nd I've had ur screen name TutorGirl06: what the hell do you want?  
DnhS32:YOU DnhS32: has signed off

"Na..Nate? I'm scared." Haley said into her phone.

"What's the matter Hales?"

"I...I think I'm being stalked." 


	19. Chapter 19

hey guys i know its been awhile and that this chapter is short but i needed to update so i hope you like this chapter and please reply and i'll have the next chapter by next monday (i have drama till 6 for the next three days and the play is friday and saturday so i'll be busy all weekend.) any who i hope you like it!

XOXO Cait Chapter 19

For the next two weeks Haley was getting text messages and notes that were slipped into her locker from her stalker, and it was starting to scare her even more.

"Who would do this to me?" Haley asked as she sat down at their usual lunch table.

"I don't know Hales, but whoever it is he sounds creepy." Brooke replied.

"Guys I'm really scared."

"Don't worry Hales, we wont let this guy do anything to you." Nathan said.

"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom. Love you." Haley said kissing Nathan's cheek.

"I love you too Hales. This will all be over soon."

"I hope so Haley said before walking out into the deserted hallway

"Guys I'm worried, Haley has been gone for a while now." Nathan said realizing how long Haley had been gone for.

"I'll go check the bathroom to see what's talking her so long." Brooke said getting up from the table.

A few seconds after walking out of the cafeteria, Brooke came running back in.

"She's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there?"Nathan said jumping up from his seat.

"She wasn't there I went to the bathroom and all I found was this." Brooke said holding up the bracelet Nathan got Haley for her birthday

"Something happened to her, she hasn't taken that off since I gave it to her for her birthday.

"What do you think happened?" Brooke said becoming even more worried.

"She wouldn't just go around by herself, or leave school alone especially since she has been getting all those text messages and stuff." Lucas said.

"Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"May..."Nathan started being cut off by his ringing cell phone.

"It's Hales." Nathan said. "Hales."

"Nate." Haley whispered.. "Nate, help me."

"Hales what wrong, why are you whispering?" Nathan asked.

"Nate he ..he took me somewhere."

"Who Hales."

"Derek."

"Hales where did he take you?"

"I don't know. Nate he's coming back."

"Hales don't hang up."

"Nate I have to, I love you."

"Hales..." Nathan said hearing the dial tone. "Damn it!"

"Nate what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"The ass kidnaped her." 


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys thanks for the replies you guys rock! i have the next chapter written so if you want to find out what happens i'll need at least 5 replies! thanks

XOXO Caitie

Chapter 20

"Where do you three think you are going?" whitey asked catching Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke trying to leave.

"Coach, Haley was kidnaped." Lucas said.

"Well that's a new excuse. Now get back into that building."

"But coach..." Brooke said.

"No buts Miss Davis. I'll see the three of you after school in detention." Whitey said to the three.

"Its Hales." Nathan said looking at his ringing phone. "Hales, where are you? Are you ok? Did he do anything to you, because if he did anything I'll kill him."

"Scott phones aren't allowed to be used during the school day." said Whitey

"Hales are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, I'm scared." Haley whispered.

"Hales did he do anything to you?"

"Miss James, if you'd like to call your boyfriend don't call him during school hours. So now he has you to thank for the detention he has." Whitey said taking Nathan's phone.

"Wh...whitey?" Haley whispered.

"Whitey, help me." she cried."

"Miss James, what's wrong?"

"I've been kidnaped."

"Hales where are you?" Nathan asked stealing the phone back from Whitey.

"I don't know Nate. He's coming back."

"Don't hang up Hales!"

"I have to."

"Damn it!"

"Sh she actually was kidnaped and you aren't skipping school?" Whitey asked.

"Yes and I've go to find her!" Nathan said becoming more and more pissed by the moment.

"Tim." Brooke said randomly.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked confused.

"Derek is Tim's older brother. Tim probably knows where Derek is." Brooke explained causing Nathan to run back into school.

After going into the school Nathan went to the cafeteria where he found Tim sitting with the rest of the basketball team.

"Nate, dawg what's up?" Tim asked seeing Nathan coming towards him.

"Where's Derek?"

"What? I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? He's your brother."

"I haven't talked to him since he left. We got into a fight because of him leaving and not saying anything to Haley. Why do you want to know?"

"He's back and he kidnaped Haley."

"That ass. I'll try to find out for you Nate."

"Why are you doing this Derek?" Haley cried as he came back into the room.

"I know you love me Hales, and I know that deep down you know you love me too, you're just to afraid to admit it." Derek said coming over to her.

"How the hell could I love someone who left me broken hearted without giving me a reason as to why he left or that he was actually leaving?" Haley replied.

"You know you love me Hales, and I'm gonna make you realize it." Derek said kissing her before leaving the room and locking her in again.

Once Haley was sure Derek was gone she took out her cell and called Nathan again.

"Hales." Nathan said. "Are you OK?"

"Yea I'm fine. He wants to make me realize that I love him."

"Hales..."

"Nate, I don't love him."

"I know that Hales, but I think I've figured out a way for us to get you out of there..." 


	21. Chapter 21

hey guys i hope you like this chapter all i need is 7 replies before i post the last chapter so PLEASE reply

Chapter 21

"Derek!" Haley yelled knocking on the door trying to get him to come back into the room. Nathan had told her the plan he had come up with and told her what she should do.

Flashback

"I know that Hales, but I think I've figured out a way for us to get you out of there." Nathan told her

"Nate what are you planning?" Haley asked.

"Well he basically wants to keep you there until you tell him that you love him."

"Yea?" Haley said confused.

"Well next time he comes into the room tell him that you love him and want to be with him..."

"Nate, I'm not going to do that." Haley said cutting him off.

"Hales you have to, it's the only way we can get him to let you go."

"Fine what else do you have planned?" Haley sighed giving in.

"Tell him that you love him and that you want to be with him but you cant be with him until you break up with me. Then ask him where you are so that you can break up with me while he is there. Then call me and tell me where you are. After that I'll go to the cops and get him arrested and save you."

"Make sure they have the sirens off so he wont suspect anything."

"I will. I love you Hales, you'll be safe soon."

"I love you too." Haley replied.

"Don't worry Hales, he'll be out of our lives for good soon."

"I hope so Nate. Well I have to go so I can get this over with."

"Bye Hales." Nathan said as he hung up the phone.

End Flashback After getting off the phone with Nathan, Haley sat and contemplated what she was going to say to Derek. Once she got it all figured out, she called him and knocked on the foor.

"Derek!" she called. "Derek I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong Hales?" he asked unlocking the door and coming into the room.

"Well after you left I...um I started to think about what you said, and I realized you were right." Haley said walking towards him trying to make this little act look more believable."I love you Derek, and I realized that I was crazy to even doubt my feeling towards you. I love you, I've always loved you. I want to be with you Der."

"I knew you did Hales, I love you too." he said going to kiss her.

"I cant be with you though, not yet anyways. I need to break up with Nathan first. I cant cheat on him even if I don't love him."

"Ok that's fine, as long as you are with me in the end."

"Where are we, I mean so I can call him and tell him to come here so I can break up with him in person."

"236 Maple Drive." Derek said handing her is cell phone, not knowing she had hers with her.

"Hey Nate, um I was wondering if you could come here so we can talk. I'm at 236 Maple Drive... alright see you soon."

"236 Maple drive." Nathan said to the cop. He had gone to the police station a little while after hanging up with Haley. He told the police officers what happened and even about Derek stalking Haley. After they got the address they were on their way, sirens off just as he promised. 


	22. Chapter 22

hey guys this is the end, i hope you liked it. thanks for the replies. enjoy!

Chapter 22

Nathan and the police officers were headed to where Derek was keeping Hales when Nathan's phonw rang.

"Yo Nate, its Tim. My parents don't know where Derek is, but they said he stopped by last week."

"Its ok Tim we found him."

"Oh and Nate, my dad's gun is missing, I think Derek might have taken it."

"Fuck. Alright Tim thanks." Nathan said.

"He might have a gun." Nathan told the cop as they pulled up down the block from the house.

Once the car stopped Nathan hopped out and went to the house Haley told him to go to, and knocked on the door..

"Nate." Haley said once she opened the door. "Come on in."

"What's up Hales? You left school earlier with out telling anyone, and then you call me and tell me that you want to talk at some random location." Nathan said as Derek walked into the room. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Um Nate, that's what I want to talk to you about. Well I've been thinking and..."

"Freeze!" said one of the police officers who came into the house.

"Derek smith you are under arrest for the kidnaping of Haley James." said another police officer while pitting Derek in hand cuffs.

"Are you ok Miss James?" asked the other officer.

"Yes, I am now." Haley smiled as Nathan pulled her into his arms.

After the police officers asked Haley questions about what happened, Nathan took Haley back to his house. Once they got up to Nathan's room Haley finally let the tears fall.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked pulled Haley into his arms.

"I was afraid." she cried.

"Afraid of what?"

"That I'd never see you again, or that he was going to do something to me."

"I wasn't going to let that happen Hales. I was going to find you and beat the crap put of Derek if I had too."

"God Nate I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out, I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nate. I don't know what I would be like if Brooke didn't make me go to that party. I'd probably be pretty depressed though."

"Well I'm glad she made you come."

"So am I. Ya know, you really are my saving angel."

"What do you mean Hales?" Nathan asked confused.

"Well if I hadn't of met you I would probably be depressed, or even worse, back with Derek. You saved me from that Nate." Hales said kissing him before falling asleep in Nathan's arms.

The End 


End file.
